


Moulting

by parnassus



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Car Sex, Langa doesn't appear but Adam keeps bringing him up, Light Bondage, M/M, Under-negotiated Everything, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 00:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parnassus/pseuds/parnassus
Summary: “I keep replaying the race in my mind…” Ainosuke interrupts, sighing dreamily into him. “I’ve found it. I know it’s real this time. My Eve… “Set right after episode 5.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam (secondary), Kikuchi Tadashi/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam
Comments: 19
Kudos: 116





	Moulting

“Tadashi, stop the car.”

He tries to take a glance at Ainosuke through the mirror, but he is looking outside and Tadashi can’t see his expression. It’s dark and the road is empty besides them, so he pulls the car to the side, next to the grass. It's not the usual route, but he figured it would be safer to take a detour tonight. “Is something the matter?“ Instead of replying, Ainosuke opens the door and steps out. “Ainosuke-sama!” 

What is he doing, walking out in the middle of nowhere? Tadashi takes off his seat belt, ready to go after him, but before he can open his own door, Ainosuke enters the car once more, this time through the front door of the passenger side. “Is something the matter?” he repeats, with some concern.

“I didn’t want to wait,” Ainosuke says, putting his hand on Tadashi’s knee, immediately moving closer. Tadashi can only stare as Ainosuke’s hand moves along his thigh and he starts unclasping his belt. He assumed he would be in a bad mood due to his race getting cut short. It seems he was wrong. Ainosuke lets his head fall against Tadashi’s shoulder. The belt is out of the way, so he unzips his pants and slips his hand inside.

“Ah,” Tadashi gasps, “Ainosuke-sama, the police-”

“I keep replaying the race in my mind…” Ainosuke interrupts, sighing dreamily into him. “I’ve found it. I know it’s real this time. My Eve… “ 

Oh. The thought had crossed Tadashi’s mind. After Langa avoided the Love Hug, the way Ainosuke stood there, in the dark, staring in the direction he'd disappeared to… But it’s not real, even if Ainosuke can’t see it yet. It’s never going to be.

“It’s upsetting our time together got cut short but,” Ainosuke continues, in that same wishful voice, interrupting it to plant a kiss on Tadashi’s neck, “this way I can have time to prepare something grand. He deserves it, don't you think? As they say, distance makes the heart grow fonder…” 

The words are sour to Tadashi’s heart, but his touch is sweet and wanted, and he can’t help but become aroused all the same. Ainosuke drops his head down to Tadashi’s lap and releases his erection from the fabric of his underwear. Tadashi lets out a trembling breathy sound as Ainosuke starts licking him.

“Ainosuke-sama…”

“Call me Adam,” he says, before taking him in his mouth.

“Adam…”

At this name, Ainosuke grabs one of Tadashi’s hands, bringing it to his own hair. Tadashi grasps it, encouragingly, and Ainosuke moans around him, the vibrations making it feel even better. He may not be the one in his mind, but he is the one in his mouth, and he softly pushes him down, making him take him in deeper. Ainosuke eagerly follows his lead, sucking and twisting his tongue in all the right ways.

Tadashi covers his mouth to muffle a moan, turns his head to the side. Ainosuke pulls away just long enough to ask, “Are you close?”, and then his lips and tongue are on him again, hot and hungry and wet.

“Yes…”

Ainosuke finishes him with his hand. He looks up at Tadashi, lips and cheek intentionally painted white. The sight is impossibly lewd. Ainosuke lets him appreciate it for a while, before sitting back in the passenger’s seat.

“I’m not satisfied yet,” he says, after making a show of licking his lips and fingers. He places his hand on Tadashi’s thigh once more, eyes dangerous and full of lust. “And I’m sure you can do more than that, can’t you…?”

“M-more…?”

“Yes, Tadashi. I want you to fuck me now.”

It almost makes him dizzy, to be wanted twice like this. Ainosuke must be able to tell, for he throws him a smug smile and moves to the backseat, where he starts taking off his clothes. Tadashi takes a deep breath. The easy ways in which Ainosuke always manages to arouse him would be embarrassing, had he not had his whole life to get used to it. He grabs a small lube container from the glove compartment and joins him in the back.

Ainosuke laughs once he sees it. “Always prepared for me, aren’t you, Tadashi? How sweet.” He spreads his legs, making space for Tadashi to settle between them. He’s naked apart from the open jacket and half opened shirt underneath, and this incomplete state of undress makes Tadashi want to touch him even more. “Unless you’ve been fucking around in my car?” 

“I’ve ne-“

“Of course you haven’t.” Ainosuke grabs his tie and pulls him close. Tadashi almost loses his balance, but holds onto the seat before falling on top of him. “You’re a good little dog, aren’t you?”

“…Yes.” 

And there it is, the clicking of the tongue, that subtle look of disgust. He shouldn't ask the questions to which he knows he won't like the answers. It's a simple concept. Just as brusquely as he was pulled in, Tadashi is pushed away, but this time he’s prepared. He takes a moment to loosen his tie and open a couple of buttons of his shirt, as Ainosuke lays back and covers his eyes with one arm.

“Ah…!” Ainosuke sighs dramatically, “You’re nothing like my Eve…” 

Tadashi traces Ainosuke’s abdomen with the tips of his fingers and opens the remaining buttons of his shirt, exposing his chest. He then picks up the lube again, and after pouring some of it, he enters him with his fingers. Ainosuke moans, and Tadashi leans down to suck on one of his nipples.

“Stop wasting time…” Ainosuke says, ending it with a shaky moan as Tadashi curls his fingers inside him.

“As you wish, Ainosuke-sama.” 

“Adam,” he corrects again, still not looking at him. “We’re not back yet, I can still…” he adds, in a small voice, and then, seemingly regretful of having spoken, interrupts himself and regains his previous and loud enthusiasm for ‘his Eve’. “Did you see the way he flew? So beautiful, such an angel…” 

Tadashi tries to ignore it, but follows his other command. Ainosuke sighs, pleased at finally being filled with something more than Tadashi's fingers.

”He danced with me…” he says, between moans. “Lovely Snow… How do I dance with you again?”

Tadashi keeps trying to ignore it. He thrusts harder, faster, pounding into him the way he knows Ainosuke likes it. 

“Ah… Yes… I know... A wedding…”

“What?”

“Snow…” Ainosuke moans once more. Tadashi stops. He’s indulged his master’s fantasies too much for one night.

Ainosuke moves his hand to his own arousal, but Tadashi doesn’t let him, instead grabbing his wrist to pin it above his shoulder. Ainosuke finally uncovers his face. His cheeks are flushed, but the mix of confusion and annoyance in his expression is rapidly replaced by a mocking grin as soon as he sees Tadashi’s expression. 

“Oh, you’re angry?” he scoffs, voice a little breathy. “One whole emotion just for me? Tonight must be truly magical.”

The sarcasm doesn’t help. He lets go of him and pulls out, causing Ainosuke to frown. Tadashi speaks before he can start to complain. “Turn around.” 

Red against green, their eyes don’t leave each others’ as Tadashi erases the traces of anger from his face and casually removes his tie. Ainosuke is the first to look away, and so he does as requested, getting on his hands and knees. But that's not what was requested. Tadashi pushes Ainosuke’s head down against the seat, hand firm against the back of his neck, and then he pulls Ainosuke’s arms behind his back, tying his wrists together with the tie. 

The position is awkward in the back of the car, but Ainosuke does not complain about that or about anything else, he just trembles as Tadashi subtly caresses his erection, touch light as butterfly. Tadashi adjusts himself and enters him once more.

“Go on…” Ainosuke says. “Move. Touch me…”

“Call me by my name,” he orders, keeping his voice calm but firm. Ainosuke moves his hips, trying to get some friction against Tadashi’s hand, but Tadashi moves it away. He gives a little pull to Ainosuke’s hair, who makes a small, needy noise. “Ainosuke-sama, I can do this all night long.” 

“Ngh, Tadashi…” he softly begs. 

It’s good, but not enough. Tadashi pulls his hair again, harder than last time, making him gasp, and leans in, whispers in his ear, “Louder.”

“Tadashi… Tadashi…!” Ainosuke moans, lustful and loud, sounding equal parts desperate and relieved when Tadashi finally strokes him and starts moving inside him again. He keeps moaning his name, repeating it like a prayer even after he’s spent. Tadashi holds him close and keeps thrusting, harder and faster, until he comes inside him with a moan.

Afterwards, Tadashi unties him, gently pulls him up to a sitting position. Ainosuke feels soft, docile even, and Tadashi cups his face, steals a kiss from his lips. Ainosuke flutters his eyes open, and for a moment he looks so sweet that Tadashi cannot resist kissing him once more, deeper than before. Ainosuke responds to the kiss and it always feels too soon, that he has to let go, before the venom comes back.

“I’ll get you a change of clothes, Ainosuke-sama.”

Ainosuke just nods as Tadashi steps out of the car to get them from the trunk.

They never talk about it, of course. Tadashi fixes his clothes, breathes in the cold night air, leaning against the door. As he waits for Ainosuke to get dressed, he makes a mental list of the things he has yet to do once they get back to the house: clean the car seats before the stains become permanent, wash Ainosuke’s skating costume, check the latest news for any possible scandal…

A light tap on the window signals him to come back inside.

“We’re going to hold a tournament in S.” Ainosuke says, once the car is moving again. His tone commanding as usual, as if he had not been begging mere moments ago. “I want preparations to begin as soon as possible.”

“Yes, Ainosuke-sama.”

“Everyone will be so excited, I can’t wait…! White Eden… Isn't it a perfect name?”

Tadashi doesn’t reply, and Ainosuke keeps talking, back in his fantasy land.

Perhaps it’s time to become something other than a dog.


End file.
